Le battement de leur coeur
by Mary J.Anna
Summary: Un couloir sombre de Poudlard. Un brun et un blond. Et le battement de leur coeur ... HPDM.


**Disclaimer : Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à l'auteur original : J.K. Rowling.**

**Bref je suis de retour. Et j'ai bien envie d'écrire un petit HPDM. Et vous, ça vous tente ? **

Poudlard, un soir d'automne, un jeune homme brun avance en silence dans un couloir sombre. Caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il se dépêche de rentrer au dortoir. Il est près des cachots et a peur de tomber sur Rogue. Il remonte vers la tour Griffondors quand il entend un soupir près d'une fenêtre. Il observe le jeune homme blond accoudé à la fenêtre. Le jeune blond murmure un mot que le brun n'entend pas. Comme hypnotisé, le brun reste à observer le blond donc les cheveux brillent à la lueur de la lune. Il s'approche de la fenêtre. Le blond murmure de nouveau.

« Oh, Harry … »

Cette fois, le brun se fige. Pourquoi le blond a-t-il prononcé son prénom ? Il n'en sait rien, lui et le blond sont censés se détester. Même si du côté de Harry, cela fait bien longtemps que ce n'est plus vrai. Il continue d'observer le blond aux yeux gris. Cet être dont le physique ressemble a celui d'un ange mais dont le caractère dément cette hypothèse. Harry sent son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine à la vision de cet homme sous la lumière pâle de la lune, le rendant encore plus beau. Et il se surprend, il se surprend à penser que peut être cet homme ressent la même chose que lui à son égard. Son souffle s'arrête un instant alors que le blond se retourne et lui offre la vision de son regard gris empreint d'une tristesse sans nom. Le blond répète de nouveau son prénom et questionne à voix haute :

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit toi ? »

Le souffle d'Harry reprend par saccade, indiquant sa présence au blond qui demande si il y a quelqu'un. Harry se fige alors que le blond s'approche de lui. Harry enlève alors sa cape et sans un bruit s'approche du blond qui le fixe interloqué.

« Ce n'est que moi, Drago. »

Le cœur du blond s'arrête dans sa poitrine, c'est la première qu'Harry l'appelle par son prénom. Il demande d'une voix hésitante :

« Tu es là depuis longtemps ? »

Harry hésite un instant à répondre, plongeant son regard émeraude dans celui orageux de Drago, il prend une grande inspiration et déclare calmement :

« Assez longtemps … »

La respiration de Drago se bloque, puis reprend par saccade. Harry l'a-t-il entendu ? La peur le paralyse un instant, il sent le regard d'Harry sur lui. Il finit par lui demander :

« Tu as entendu ?

-Oui … »

De nouveau le silence, oppressant, incertain, lourd, puis un bruit de pas. Harry s'est approché de Drago et se trouve désormais à quelques centimètres du blond qui le dévisage gêné et surpris par la réaction du brun. Harry murmure alors à l'oreille du blond :

« Et ça ne me gêne pas. »

Le blond frissonne aux paroles du brun. Est-ce que ce serait possible que le brun partage ses sentiments ? Il est soudain arrêté dans le cours de ses pensées par les lèvres d'Harry sur les siennes, par son bras entourant sa taille et sa main qui se mêle à ses cheveux qui sont pour une fois dépourvus de gel. Il se laisse emporté par la douce sensation des lèvres de son ennemi de toujours sur le sienne. Il passe ses bras autour du cou du brun, l'attirant contre lui. Tellement près qu'il entend le battement du cœur de Harry, ce cœur qui bat à l'unisson du sien, d'un battement fort, puissant et régulier. La pulsation résonne dans ses oreilles, il n'arrive plus à penser à autre chose, que Harry, ses lèvres, le battement de son cœur, il oublie tout ce qui n'est pas le brun. Harry sent le cœur de Drago battre contre sa poitrine, ce son l'apaise, le cœur du blond bat vite mais le sien aussi. Il voudrait ne jamais oublier cette sensation. Les pulsations de leurs deux cœurs résonnent dans sa tête telles une mélopée. Il se laisse bercer par ce son, tout en embrassant le blond, sans s'arrêter, avec douceur et passion. Et il oublie tout le reste, le fait qu'il est deux heures du mat', que les professeurs peuvent les trouver dans ce couloir à chaque instant, que lui et Drago sont censés se détester, il oublie tout ce qui n'est pas le blond. Alors que le baiser se finit, deux mots flottent dans l'air incertain, ces deux mots prononcés par les deux jeunes hommes simultanément :

« Je t'aime … »

Et alors que leurs lèvres se rejoignent en un nouveau baiser, dans ce couloir vide résonnent seulement le bruit de leur deux cœur. Ce battement doux et puissant témoins de leur amour …

**Alors ? Une petite review peut être ? J'espère que ça vous a plu. **

**Au fait : il y a-t-il des hommes dans les adeptes du HPDM ? **

**Bisous et à bientôt, **

**Sebarrya. **


End file.
